Gewehr 3
20-round battle rifle with sniper conversion kit |unlock = 52 |slot = 2 |price = $921,000 |mag = 20 |wtype = 1 |type = |max_ammo = 80 |rate_of_fire = 650 |reload_time = 2.6 / 3.8 seconds |damage = 43 |accuracy = 14 |stability = 8 |concealment = 12 |threat = 26 |achievements = 1 }}The Gewehr 3 is an assault rifle and a primary weapon in PAYDAY 2. It was added as part of the Gage Assault Pack, alongside the Clarion, Gecko 7.62 and GL40. It is the fourth battle rifle to be added, preceded by the M308, Eagle Heavy, and Falcon respectively. Overview The fourth battle rifle added to Payday 2, the Gewehr 3 seems to be statistically close to the Eagle Heavy and Falcon at first glance, but bears a number of unique modifications that can bring it more in line with the M308; its DMR Kit reduces magazine capacity to and maximum ammo to , but increases damage by for a total of not counting barrel extensions. Alternatively, the shorter assault barrel allows for a higher maximum ammo capacity (+ , for a total of ), increasing the rifle's staying power in extended combat. With all of its marksman-oriented mods, the Gewehr 3 could (in theory) reach an accuracy score of ; this would be surpassed only by sniper rifles. However, its max accuracy is the same as the other assault rifles, with an absolute cap of 18, making 28 unachievable. Summary :''' * High base damage * High base accuracy * Can be converted into a high-damage, high-accuracy rifle like the M308 with 8 more rounds in total ammo with slightly less damage. * Can have its total ammo increased by rounds through mods, which few other weapons can do * Stock iron sights are fairly open and uncluttered, with only a small blind spot. :' * Very low base stability, strong recoil even when extensively modded * Poor base concealment * Most of its stability-increasing mods also reduce accuracy, and vice-versa, which can make it difficult to balance accuracy and stability without non-unique mods * With or without the Assault kit modification, the gun lacks from more modifications to increase damage output other than Barrel Extensions, causing it's maximum damage to fall rather short to that of the Falcon or Eagle Rifle * Several of its mods are locked behind the GL-40 achievement Not Today, as part of the only achievement that unlocks several parts of only one different gun, and not itself. * Very long empty reload. '''Compared to Eagle Heavy/Falcon:' * base damage * base accuracy * base stability * 'Average' fire rate (Eagle = rpm, Falcon = ) * Mods are gained from achievements instead of cards Tips * Despite conferring a slight damage decrease per bullet, the assault kit does not particularly affect the weapon's killing potential -- the assault kit and standard configuration both require the same number of rounds to kill any given enemy, with the exception of gang member-type enemies. Additionally, the extra twenty rounds actually increases its total potential damage output -- bumping it up from 3440 to 4000. The killing potential can also be greatly improved by pairing the assault kit with a compensator. * With Fully Loaded Basic and the assault kit on your G3 you can reach 125 rounds and still keep decent stats. * Fully Loaded applies after maximum ammo modification by the Assault Kit or DMR Kit; this gives the Gewehr 3 rounds with the Assault Kit, with the standard barrel, or with the DMR Kit. *Fully Loaded Aced and the Walk-In Closet perk DO NOT increase the ammo pickup of a Gewehr 3 modified with the DMR kit. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Trivia * The rifle is based upon an early model Heckler & Koch G3 battle rifle, as evident by the use of a metal trigger group instead of a Navy one. The basic in-game rifle was fitted with parts of more recent variants (e.g. an HK21E clubfoot stock). As the rifle was based on an "old-model", most of these parts are incompatible in reality. ** Installing the Wooden Stock and foregrip makes it a legitimate "old-model", while the DMR Kit gives it the barrel of the G3SG/1 marksman variant. ** Attaching the Precision Foregrip, Precision Grip and Precision Stock makes it look like the MSG90, the militarized version of the PSG-1 but lacking the higher powered x6 - x12 telescopic sights and retains the G3's ironsights. Old model G3s are not compatible with these newer mods. * The name Gewehr 3 is the written-out form of the weapon's real-life designation as the G3, making it among the few weapons whose in-game designation reflects a real-life one. ** The Gewehr 3 is referred to as the "Gewehr 3 Rifle" on the results screen. This is redundant as "gewehr" alone means "rifle" in German. * Correct pronunciation is "guv-air" (in German, "w" is pronounced much like the English "v") with the accent on the second syllable. * The G3 is a reference to the movie Heat, from which the PAYDAY series drew a lot of inspiration. ** The G3 technically did not appear in Heat, but the Heckler & Koch HK91 semi-automatic variant of it does. * The announcement site description of the Gewehr 3 mentions a Spanish rifle that served as the design inspiration for the in-game weapon. This is likely a reference to the CETME Model B, whose design was purchased from CETME by Heckler & Koch to produce the G3. * There is an unusable bipod attached to the default foregrip, and a sling on both the Plastic and Wooden Foregrip. * The Gewehr 3 has faint writing stamped into its lower receiver on each side; ** On the 'right' side (hidden when holding the weapon in first person) is the phrase "Schäfer Gewehr" (Shepherd Rifle) and three Latin words - Spurius, Vilius, and Rug. This roughly translates to "Cheap Fucking Knockoff", or "Cheap Bastard Knockoff" in Latin. ** The opposite side bears 'S.P.R. 141592' and '6/85', followed by German writing "Dies ist das beste Scharfschützengewehr. Ja, das ist es. Keine fragen, mach es einfach. BEEILEN" that translates roughly to "This is the best sniper. Yes, it is. No questions, just do it. Hurry!". Followed by the caliber "cal. 7,62mm NATO". Changing "beeilen" to "beeilung" improves the sentence somewhat. * Curiously, the Gewehr 3's menu icon lacks a trigger. Each grip also has its own unique trigger model. * The Gewehr 3 is one of a number of assault rifles in the game that can reach 40+ damage, maximum accuracy, and maximum stability simultaneously. * The Gewehr 3's recoil seems to be stronger in semi-automatic mode. Achievements Gallery G3.jpg|Preview of the Gewehr 3 in stock form. G3ac model.jpg|Standard battle rifle configuration Gewehr 3; modified with Competitor's Compensator, Retro Grip, Wooden Stock, Milspec Scope, and Military Laser Module. psg (2).jpg|Gewehr 3 Modded for DMR duties. (PSG-1) DMR Kit, Precision foregrip, Single Fire, Precision Stock, Precision Grip and Acough Scope Psg.jpg|Similar to the above, Gewehr 3 with DMR Kit, Precision Grip, Precision Foregrip, Precision Stock, Single Fire and Military Red Dot Sight Gewehr3 wood grip new.jpg|Gewehr 3 with Assault Kit, Retro Grip, Wooden Foregrip and Wooden Stock 2014-09-07_00009.jpg|Writing on the Gewehr 3 lower receiver, left side. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Gage Assault Pack Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)